Sleep over at Ichigo's
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Tokyo mew mew go to Ichigo's for a week! Even the aliens. And Masaya broke up with Ichigo! Kisshu/Ichigo, Lettuce/Pai, Taruto/Pudding, Zakuro/Keiichiro and Minto/Ryou. I will try and up date every week/day. I will try!
1. No more Ayamakun!

**SLEEPOVER AT ICHIGO'S HOUSE! **

~MS~ Hi everyone!

~Kisshu~ is it another story about me and Kitten? *Smiles*

~MS~ yes it is! *Smiles and hugs Kish*

~Kisshu~ YES! *hugs back* Mew Sakuranbo...

~Ichigo~ Nooooo! I HATE KISSHU! I LOVE MASAYA!

~MS~ not in this story! *magic pen* I'm the one writing the story not you! *Ichigo goes and kisses Kish and says I love you Kisshu*

~Ichigo~ *Does what Mew Sakuranbo writes*

~Kisshu~ I love you too Kitten! Thank you! *Kisses Mew Sakuranbo on the chick*

~MS~ *Blushes* Thank you Kish... And what were you saying before she was being mean?

~Kisshu~ OH! Can you start the story? Please? *smiles even bigger*

~MS~ Ok but...

~Ichigo~ Mew Sakuranbo does not own anything from Tokyo Mew Mew and if she did it would be a living hell! Now can you start the story?

~MS~ Yes! *Starts writing* And if I did own Tokyo mew mew, Kisshu would have had Ichigo the first day! *smiles* Now on with the story!

~Kisshu/Ichigo~ YEAH! *Both smile*

Chapter 1- NOT REALLY MANTED TO BE!

*Ichigo's P.O.V*

I was running to the cafe because my parents were going out for the week and said I could have a sleep over with everyone that worked at cafe mew mew! But dad said no Masaya! Everyone already know! And the aliens (They no more evil) work there as helpers in cake making! I was running very fast (In her eyes) to get there to see who was coming for the week (The sleepover is for a week)! When I run into Masaya! "Hello..." I say to the guy I have a big crush on and my boyfriend! "Oh! The person I was just looking for!" He says with a smile. I smile back and blush. "Ichigo I think we should go our own ways..." He gets out before he looks away. "W-what? I-Masaya we have been dating for almost a 5 months!" I cry and fall to the ground. "I know but I have found someone new and I don't think I love you anymore..." He says walking away! I was mad and know I didn't love him but to break up? That's not right! I get up and start running back to the cafe!

I was crying so hard, I didn't see where I was going in till... "Oh! Kitten's back! Wait why is Kitten crying!" Kisshu asks a little scared! "I-I don't want to talk about it!" When Kisshu gets me into a hug! "Why?" He asks again! "It-it was M-Masaya! He broke up with me!" I cry when I should have not. If he's happy with the other girl then I should be happy for him! But it's ok to cry when you break up! "Kitten do you want me to go and kill him?"

"Yes it would be nice but I don't love him…." I say looking away! "Oh…" Kisshu says sounding sad! "Are you coming to the sleep over at my house for the week?" I ask. "Yes!" Kisshu yells! "Ok" was all that I said walking away with Kish's hand in my hand! I was smiling the whole way there!

*Kisshu P.O.V*

I just could not believe my kitten was holding my hand! I just could not help but smile! I was thinking who the new guy Ichigo liked! I was thinking the whole way there. But I was going to hurt that Masaya-thing! You can count on that! I smile again because my kitten was holding my hand and not anybody else's! MINE! I smile again! "Kisshu…" I hear my pretty kitty say! "Yes my love?" I ask! "Why are you smiling? What are you thinking about?" She asks. Oh my kitty you're so, so …. SEXY! How do I tell you? "You see I am thinking about how you're holding my hand and not anybody else's!" I look away because I was blushing!

"Ok….." was all she said! When I see the café! Sadly! "Kisshu I have to go! But I hope to talk to you soon….. And I was wondering if you would like…." What was she trying to say?

"What are you trying to say, Kitten?" I ask with a smirk! "Aaaaa…. Well you see I was thinking …. Never mind!" she says looking away! "Come on Kitten you can tell or ask me!" I say! "No, I don't think I can say it right now but maybe someday…." She says right before I go and kiss her! I put all the love I had for her; sadness that she loved someone else and how I wanted her to be mine! But then I feel her kissing back! MY KITTEN! WAS KISSING ME BACK! I put more love and lusted for her into it! It was as if she didn't want it to end ether, no she was kissing me as if I was her boyfriend! I could only wish! I then get thoughts about our kids, us being married and waking up every morning with her by my side! Perverted thoughts came into my head!

"Ichigo, there you are!" she breaks the kiss to find Minto running to us! I was so sad; my kitten was kissing me as if she loved me when Mint had to come! I wanted just to take Ichigo away to my ship and… "Kisshu, I need to take Ichigo and talk to her about the sleep over and I hope you are ok." Mint says as I was crying when "Kisshu-kun! Are you ok?" I hear my petty kitty asked me! "N- Yes! I mean yes! Yes I'm ok…" wait did she just call me Kisshu-kun? She did! I smile and hear Ichigo sigh! "Did I scare my Kitten?" I ask and her whole face goes red! I take that as a yes!

~MS~ how was that? *sighs*

~Kisshu~ my kitten kissed me! *in dream land*

~Ichigo~ yes, that was…. *blushes*

~MS~ did you like the story? *smiles* well did you?

~Ichigo~ please tell Sakuranbo how the story was and Masaya help me! *Runs from Sakuranbo*

~MS/Kisshu~ you're not getting away that easy! *Runs to get Ichigo*

~Ichigo~ tell her you liked the story and vote to save me from the *gets kissed by Kisshu*

~MS~ I hope the next chapter will be up soon! And hope you liked it! And if you want *puking* Masaya *puking again* to get Ichigo and not sexy *day dreaming* Kish then tell me! Please?

~Kisshu~ I love you Kitten *kisses her again* I want you to have my babies *in dream land again*

~Ichigo~ Nya? No way! Mew strawberry METAMORI-PHO-SIS! *getting into super hero outfit*

~Kisshu~ my kitten is so hot! *back to dream land*

~MS~ thanks for reading and hope you can tell me how I did! *smiles scared* (^o^) *working on chapter 2*

Thanks for reading ~Nya~ Hope to talk to you soon! (^-^)

~Kisshu/Ichigo~ BYE! *keep running*

**(Just to say, this was one of my older stories and wondering if I should put it up… Can you tell how I did? And I will put the 2 chapter up after this! And last, review! ^^) **


	2. Sleep over starts

**Sleep over at ichigo's house! chapter 2!**

~MS~ Hello people of plant earth! *smiles*

~Kisshu~ why have you not been working on this story? *a little mad*

~MS~ Aaaaa... Well I have been working on my fav. story 'We're Back' and it's going amazing!

~Kisshu~ Ok? Wait is it the one where I marry Yuki? *starts to smile*

~MS~ (O.O)

~Yuki~ *comes out of nowhere* Where am I? I was just having a *Mew Sakuranbo stops her form talking*

~MS~ you do not want to say what happens in the story now do you?

~Yuki~ *Nods*

~Ichigo~ Hello! Can you start the story now?

~MS~ Ok! Ok! But my 3 very close friends can you do the honors? *looks at my close friend*

~3 friends~ OK! MSDOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT YUKI AND HER OWN IDEAS! *all happy to be in the story*

~MS~ so there you are and now on with the story!

~Everyone~ YEAH!

(Ichigo P.O.V) So Mint made me go and buy a nice dress, so Kish could have a nice vision of my body! We weren't going out or anything but it did just felt right! So in like a half hour the week-sleep over was going to start! ( ) Everyone was coming! So the mews, Ryou, the aliens and Keiichiro were all coming! (And thank god! No Masaya) I run to my house and get everything ready and make all the bed, food, pike some movies and made a place where if you wanted make-out (anything else comes to mind?) and touching!

A few minutes later Mint and Zakuro walk in! Minutes later Pudding, Lettuce, Ryou and Keiichiro came in! Mint wanted to play a game she and Zakuro made up! I said it was ok! Soon after the party started Kish and the aliens came! "Kisshu!" I yell at him! I run to him and for some reason, I run up to him and gave him a kiss! Kish pulled me closer to him to deepen the kiss! His tongue wanted to go into my mouth and I let it in! A small moan came out of my mouth! I know he wanted to do more than just kiss! I hear him moaning too!

"Oh get a room!" Minto yelled! I pulled away and turn the reddest I have ever been! "K" Was all Kish said and teleported us way! "So we are all alone and in your bedroom! What about are we going to do now?" He smirked! I blush! I nod. He starts to kiss me again. I moan again. "I love you, Kish!" I say to the green haired alien! "I love you too, Ichigo!" This time I smiled when my phone ring! "Hello?" "Ichigo? Where are you?" It was Ryou! "I really don't know." "What about the sleep over?" "On my way…. And sorry…." I closed my phone and Kish heard and really didn't want to go, now the way things are going for us. "Come on!" I smile the happiest smile. "K" A minute later we were back at my house! ( ) I kiss him one more time and we walk in! "Can we start the game now?" Mint wines! "Ok, but what is the game?" Kish and I ask! "Ok! The game is where if you like someone and it's your turn you can kiss them! And no one can say a thing unless you like them back! Or you can dare someone to do something! And it means anything! *evil smile* or you get to touch anyone's _thing_!" Mint finished. I was scared, what if like Ryou liked me and want to touch me? Kish wouldn't let that happen, but this may get him to be manlier! "Ok, now who should go first?" "Pudding Na-no-da!" Pudding said! Mint nodded! "Pudding dares Kish-san to kiss Ichigo-chain! And on the lips!" Kish nodded and turned to me and I mast look like an apple!

Kish moved to me and put a nice, long, sweet kiss on my lips! I moved closer to deepen the kiss. So did Kish. We stayed like that for a good 5 minutes! (Ichigo wanted it to last longer) "Oh, come on! No one just wants to see you kiss the Old Hag!" Tart wined! Kisshu then pulled away! Kisshu run at Tart and Tart run! "Kisshu, it's your turn!" Zakuro said! "K! So you can kiss, touch or dare?" He asked! Mint nodded! "Bedroom fun too?" "Later!" Kish nodded. He moved and kissed me and started to move his hand down to you know….. I blush but kiss back and do the same back at him! We both moan each other's name!

We played the game for about 1 hour! Everyone loved making Kish and I kiss! It's now like I didn't like it! But this is going to be a LONG week!

~MS~ I have got it done! YEAH! * *

~Kish~ MY KITTEN KISSED ME AND I GOT *MS stopped him from saying that*

~MS~ oh no you don't!

~Ichigo~ what the f*ck?

~MS~ No bad langue! And not in front of Taruto!

~Tart~ she said a bad word! BAD CAT GIRL!

~Ichigo~ NYAAA! HELP ME KISSHU! PLEASE!

~Kish~ just for a kiss! And on the lips! *evil smile*

~Ichigo~ Ok…..

~Kish~ YESSSS! *moving to Ichigo* and you have to like it!

~Ichigo~ whatever! *moving to kiss Kish and does it*

~Everyone~ BYE BYE!

~Ichigo/Kish~ *making out*

~Kashmire~ I know she loved you!

~Ichigo~ NYAAA! I DO LIKE KISH NOT LOVE HIM!

~Kish~ it's a start! *Kissing her again*

~Ichigo~ kiss me Kish! *loving his touch*

~Kish~ Ok Kitten! *touching her and sucking her nick* Oh Ichigo! *moaning her name*

~MS~ Ok? That's just scary! And I think in like 9 to 10 months there will be little Ichigo's and Kish's running around! *thinking about their kids*

~Kish~ YUP!

~Ichigo~ NYAAA! NO! I AM NOT DOING THAT! ONLY MASAYA!

~MS~ yeah and I'm a guy! Face it Ichigo, you're head over heels for Kisshu!

~Everyone~ bye for real!

~Ichigo~ HELP ME!

Don't forget to leave a review! ^^


	3. Day 1: Pudding Taruto

Chapter 3 rewrite

**I'm going to try this again because I see a lot people like this! So I am going to try it again. Wish me luck! (I don't own anything from TMM) Every couple has a day when they pick what game they play. Day 2: Pudding and Taruto **

The next day, it was Pudding and Taruto's day to pick. Ichigo sits close to Kish. "What game do you think they'll make us play?" She whispers to the alien. "I don't know but if anyone tries to touch you, they'll die" He said. Ichigo nods.

Zakuro and Minto walk down the stairs. "Morning!" Pudding yelled. Tart slowly nods. Only Lettuce and Pai left... They come minutes later. "So what game are we playing?" Lettuce asks with a blush. "7 minutes in heaven" Pudding smirked evilly. Tart places a color paper in each person's hand. There is pink, green, blue, yellow and purple. Two of each. 1 boy and 1 girl!

Pudding holds a timer. She places her hand in and moved it around. The monkey girl than pulls out "Green!" She smiles. It was Keiichiro and Minto! (Hee hee...) They go into the closest. Pudding starts the timer.

~In the closest~

Mint looked at the man. He blushes. He takes her hand and kisses it. They don't say anything. Than Mint kisses Keiichiro! "I love you" She tells him. He can't say anything but stare. "TIME'S UP!" Pudding yelled; opening the door to a cherry red Mint and Keiichiro!

Her hand goes for another color paper and pulls out "Blue" She yelled. Lettuce had blue and stands up. Ryou stands as well. Lettuce blushes. (I am a Pai/Lettuce fan but making the people go with different people) They go into the closest...

"Lettuce" He says and kisses her! Ryou tries to make out with the girl. She can't do anything about it but sit there. Than his hand goes up her skirt! "Warm." He moans. She jumps but can't move. He starts to suck in her nick...

"TIME'S UP!" Pudding yelled. The door opened and Lettuce was beet red. Ryou growls in anger but Lettuce walks out as fast as she could. Pai growled and Kisshu heard it. "Now purple!" The young girl waits for the newest lovers. Ichigo stands with Pai. Kisshu growled but know Pai wouldn't do anything. Pudding and Taruto laughs.

They walk in. "Mew Ichigo, I will not do anything to you" Pai said. Ichigo nods. "Thanks" They sit without doing anything. Minute later, they come out. _At least Pai didn't do anything! _Ichigo thought. "Now yellow" Pudding has to stand and so does Kisshu...

They walk in. "Stay away from me" He tells her. "Good" Pudding and Kish do nothing but stare. They come out. "Zakuro and Taruto" Pudding laughed. They walk in. Tart stays as far as he can away from Zakuro. "Time's up" Pudding called. The game was over.

**Hope you liked this better than the last chapter 3 I had! Please leave a review and good bye**


	4. Day 2: Pai Lettuce

Chapter 4

**Sorry the last chapter was chapter 3 rewrite! Not chapter 4! I have to thank **DarkAngel465 **for being my first review for this story! ^^ Thanks. I really hope you liked the last chapter because the next game will be by Lettuce and Pai. (Told you I was their fan) Hope you like this one better because now I know what I was doing when I wrote this in Jan. K? I don't own anything! Now read on...**

Day 3: Lettuce/Pai's game...

Ichigo was ok with having Pai as her partner last game because he would never do anything to her. Lettuce scared of Ryou from what he did in the closest and stayed away from him. No one knows what happened... Pudding hated not having her 'Tart-Tart' for hers. Minto wouldn't say anything but giggle than walk away. Zakuro said that she scared Taruto but he said that he wasn't. He was lying.

"So Kitten, did Pai do _anything _to you?" Kish asked his girlfriend. (I know! Finally) "No. He said he wouldn't and he didn't" Ichigo told him. "Ok" Kish dropped it. "Game time!" Lettuce called with the help of Pudding. Everyone walked to them. "What game are we playing?" Ichigo asked. **"**Blind Make Over's" Pai said. "YEA" Pudding yelled. Minto looked at her with a sigh. This was going to be fun. She thought. Lettuce blushed. "Everyone plays" She said quietly.

"WHAT?" All the guys yelled. "Even the guys? This is going to be very fun" Ichigo smirked. "Can I do Kish?" She added. Lettuce nodded. "Couples do each other. So Kisshu and Ichigo! Minto and Ryou! Pudding and Tart! Zakuro and Keiichiro! And Pai and I" Lettuce told everyone. "Don't peek till the end" Pai added for her. Everyone nods and gets a bag with the makeup in it.

"Kitten please tell me will you won't make me wear too much!" Kish wined. "Nope" They sit. "Want me to go first?" She asks. He shakes his head. "I'll go first" So she starts...

The girls started on the guy's makeup. After about 30 minutes later, the guys do the girl's makeup.

(Now I will tell you what they look like! Girls first)

Ichigo: Bright green eye shadow. Gold lip gloss. Pink blush! And a little K on her chick! By Kisshu

Minto: Yellow eye shadow. Blue gloss and red blush! And _Butt_ on her forehead. By Ryou

Lettuce: Light green/blue eye shadow. Light pink gloss and very light pink blush. And 3 dots on her right chick. By Pai

Pudding: brown all over her face, nothing else but_ never call me Tart-tart again! _With it all over her face as well. By Taruto

Zakuro: Just purple gloss. By Keiichiro

(Not the guys)

Kisshu: bright pink everything and _I have a girlfriend so back off! She'll go mew on you! _In red! By Ichigo

Ryou: Blue on his chicks and _Not cool but a nerd! _On his forehead! By Minto

Pai: just light pink gloss and 3 hearts on his left chick. By Lettuce

Taruto: Yellow everywhere on his face with a clown faces too! By Pudding

Keiichiro: Just pink blush and a _Z _on his chick. By Zakuro

(Hee hee... like?)

Tart and Pudding were yelling at each other about their makeup. Kisshu liked the sigh Ichigo wrote on his head. Ryou and Minto were fighting. Keiichiro and Zakuro didn't care; it was a game. Pai and Lettuce were ok with it. They had the best makeup really...

**Like? Please review and the next will be Ichigo/Kisshu's game! ^^ *Evil face* Bye guys and please leave a review! **

**Mew Sakuranbo out :P **


	5. Day 3: Kisshu Ichigo

Day 3: Kisshu and Ichigo's game!

**Hey people! ^^ So far, more people like this now that I am rewriting, Lol. Today's chapter is Kisshu and Ichigo. (As you already know) But I need to say that it is really day 4 but the first day doesn't count. K? **

**I am really looking forward for this chapter! :3 I don't own anything, now let you read on... ;D**

Ichigo sits next to Kish. "I have a game." She whispers to him. "Ok, whatever you want" Ichigo looks around. "There's no kissing"

"WHAT?" He yelled. Lettuce and Pai walk to sit by Ichigo. Kish lost his spot. "Kitten I have nowhere to sit now!" Kisshu wines! "You did it to yourself" She sighs. Kisshu glares at Pai. Pudding runs in, Pai moves; Pudding gets the sit by Ichigo.

"WHAT?" Kisshu yelled. "Pudding sits by Ichigo-chan Na no Da" Pudding giggles. "Kitten" Kish whines. "What can I help you with?" Ichigo smiles. "I want to side with Koneko-chan" Kisshu says. "Well... Hey sit there" She points to a place. "But-"

"Sit" He does. "How am I-?"

Ichigo sits in his lap. "Thank you Kishy-kun" She kisses his hand. "Anytime...?" He says looking at everyone funny. It didn't look right with her sitting like this but if that's what she wanted... What could he do? Kiss her to death? "Ok now that everyone is here! Let's start" Ichigo said. "What's the game? Na no Da" Pudding says. "Who's your girl" Ichigo says. "How do you play?" Lettuce asks. "Ok, one of the guys won't be allowed to see and has to try and find his girl. And before you ask; no one will be picking their girls or guys." Ichigo says. They all nod. "So who's first?" Kish asks. "Ok Lettuce and Pai... Pudding and Taruto... Minto and Kisshu... Zakuro and Keiichiro... I'll go with... Who's left? Ryou?"

"WHAT?" Kisshu yells. "I want Koneko-chan" Ichigo sighs. "Minto are you ok with Ryou?" She asks the bird mew. "No I want Kish" Minto says. "WHAT?" Both Kisshu and Ryou yell. "Ok then Lettuce and Pai will start. ~Nya~ Pai go into the bathroom well we hide Lettuce. Oh and Keiichiro put this on his head" Pai kisses Lettuce on her lips then walks away with Keiichiro. "CUTE!" All the girls say. Lettuce blushes. They hide her in the kissing corner.

"Ok Pai come find her!" Minto called. He walks in with Keiichiro's help. After 10 minutes, he finds her. "Pudding and Tart-tart next!" Pudding jumps up and down. "Ok go Taruto" He leaves with Pai.

~3 hours later~

"Now Kisshu try to find _Minto_ not _Ichigo_" Ryou says. "I'll find my Kitten and only her" Kish told the man. "I find Ichigo, not you" They keep fighting. "This game is over" Ichigo sighs. "Go to your rooms to hang out" The cat mew walks up to her and Kisshu's room. "I'm coming Kitty" Kisshu bolts up.

"Kish" She growled. "You made the game not fun!" Kish smiles. "I love you" He says. "I sometimes forget that" She giggles. "Love you too" They kiss.


	6. note

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owne  
Will Rayne

AriaSnow

Pirate Lass to Jack Sparrow


	7. Day 4: Minto Ryou

Day 4: Ryou and Minto

**I am SO sorry for the wait! ^^' ****kagome55678 thank you for making me write because if you hadn't have said something; I may not have. So thank you very much! ~Nya~ **

**I don't own Tokyo mew mew! Now please read on ;)**

Ryou and Minto sit in their room. "SO what game do you want to play Minto?" Ryou asks the bird mew. "Nail Polish Birthday Spin Game" She smiles. He stares at her funny. So Mint tells him how and what the game is. "Oh! I get it now" Ryou says with a smile. They walk out and into the living room A.K.A the games room.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Minto. Ohayōgozaimasu Ryou" Ichigo says. (Good Morning) The pair smile. "Ohayōgozaimasu" Minto sits next to Lettuce. "Game Na no Da?" Pudding asks. "Nail Polish Birthday Spin Game" Minto smirks. The girl smile well the boys sigh. "Is it a girl/boy game? Or girl/girl and boy/boy?" Ichigo asks. "Girl/boy" Everyone runs to their lover. "Have fun" Mint calls as she and Ryou walk to their place in the room. Every now and then she would look up to look at Kisshu. The mew liked the alien but wouldn't say that out load. Ichigo is with him! Mint thought sadly.

"There" Ryou smiles at his hard work. "Now my turn" Minto sighs and starts his nails.

: With Ichigo and Kisshu:

"Stop moving!" Ichigo growled the 100th time at Kish. "Well sorry! I don't like having my nails done!" He barked at her. "Kisshu Ikisatashi" Kish growls one last time and stops; or tries to stop moving. "Kitten are you ALMOST done?" Kish whined. "No" Ichigo takes out a light gold. "I like that color ~Nya~" She whispers to herself. "I don't" Kish says with a growl. "It's the same as your eyes Beka" Ichigo hisses. "You would know"

"KISH!" He jumps a little. "Don't have to yell!" The girl sighs in anger. One last nail! Ichigo thinks happily. "There done" She places the purple color away. "Finally" Kisshu smiles a little. "Whatever" Ichigo places her hand on Kish's knee. "Nani" Ichigo rolls her eyes. "Paint my nails" He starts. "I'm sorry I yelled" Kish says softly. "It's ok" Ichigo kisses his head well he works. "I love you" They say together.

: With Zakuro and Keiichiro:

Keiichiro is just finishes up Zakuro's nails. "Zakuro-san" He starts. "Yes" The wolf mew smiles. "I...I love you" His whole becomes red. The purple haired girl kisses his lips. "I love you too" They smile at each other. When they hear Pudding and Taruto yelling; again!

: With Pudding and Taruto:

"They are UGLY!" Tart screams. "Pudding's sorry... Pudding loves Tart-tart's nails Na no Da" Pudding blushes "I'm sorry" She repeats. "No you AREN'T!" Tart yells. Kisshu looks over at the youngest. "Taruto be nice to your girlfriend" He tells the alien boy. "SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Taruto blows his top. "Pudding is Tart-tart's girlfriend" Pudding hugs him. "AND stop calling me Tart-tart! It's Taruto" The boy growls. "Whatever" Everyone laughs!

: With Pai and Lettuce:

"Lettuce-san why are you scared of Ryou?" Pai asks the mew as he works on her nails. "He-He well... AAA..." Her whole face is beet red. "What he'd do?" They meet each other's eyes. "He placed his hand under my skirt" She says softly. "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to teach that is wrong?" Pai asks sweetly. "I would but that's mean" _Even when others hurt her, she still cares for them... She is amazing! _Pai thinks.

"Thank you Pai-san" Lettuce smiles "Why?" Pai asks. "You helped me" She kisses him. "Lettuce" Pai's whole face is red. "I l-love you"

"Good because I love you too"

**How was that? Good? Bad? I need to know! Thank you for reading! ^^ Next chapter will be Keiichiro and Zakuro's game! ^^ Till next time, see ya!**

**Please leave a review! ;) Please?**


	8. Day 5: Keiichiro and Zakuro

Day 5: Zakuro and Keiichiro

**So my fan **kagome55678, **I must thank you! Your idea helps A LOT! :D Don`t own Tokyo mew mew, enjoy**

Zakuro places the paints down. "Hello my love" She turns to face Keiichiro. "Hello" The wolf mew says. "Ready?" He asks. "Yes" The two older pair walk into the 'games' room. "Pairs will paint a pic of their lover, got it?" Zakuro says fast. "Best wins something" Keiichiro adds. "Now go" Everyone runs to their places. "That was easy" Zakuro jokes!

"Yes" Zakuro lays on her back with one of her arms near her head well the other on her belly. "Not please stay still" Keiichiro starts on the pic of his lover.

: With Kisshu and Ichigo:

"Oh Kitten make a better pose" Kish whines. "LIKE WHAT?" Ichigo yells. "Sexier" Was all he said. Ichigo sighs in anger. So she lays on her belly well looking like a cat. "Good now be a good kitty; don't move wait something's missing" Kish thinks. Ichigo moves her head so it's a little to her right. "YES" Kish starts. "You better make me look good"

: With Minto and Ryou:

Ryou was painting Mint sitting by the fire. Looking sad but lost! _I like this look_ He thinks. "Minto" He says. "What" She growls. "Maybe... Could you look more loveable?" Ryou asks. "Sure" She puts on a small smile; she looked like a teen girl who found her true love. They say nothing more.

: With Pudding and Taruto:

"Pudding" Tart sighs. She wouldn't stop moving. "What if the winnings are candy?" Before he know what was going on; Pudding is sitting looking up like a blushing child. Tart's eyes go wide. "P-Pudding" His face becomes red. "Just paint" She says making her eyes go bigger. "Hai" He starts to work on the Pudding pic.

: With Lettuce and Pai:

Pai sighs because Lettuce didn't know what to do for her pic. "Come on Lettuce" He says with a smile. "What do I do?" She asks. "Sit what way you like" Lettuce stands by the window; the sun light coming off her like an angel. "L-Lettuce" Pai blushes when he thinks like that. "Am I doing it right?" She looks his way it was just right. "Stay like that" She nods and he starts.

When the boys get done with the girl's pics the girls start the boys.

: With Zakuro and Keiichiro:

His whole becomes red. "What do I do Zakuro-san?" He asks. "Whatever you like" The mew smiles. "Ok" Keiichiro stands next to the wall looking like a real teen boy. "Please stay still" She starts. But then than all the guys stand next to Keiichiro being like a gang! The girls paint their lover with whoever was next to them. "Done" The girls smile.

All the pics look amazing. "Kisshu thank you, you made me look... Sexy" Ichigo blushes. He smirks. "I didn't need to; you already are" She blushes more. "T-Thank you" He hugs her close. "I love you Ichigo" He kisses her lips. "You called me Ichigo" Ichigo's eyes become wide. "So? I said I loved you!" Kish sighs. "I love you too" She smiles. "Good"

Pudding smiles at Tart. "Tart-tart can paint Pudding good" She jumps up and down. "Pudding" He blushes. "Here" Pudding places a candy in her month then kisses Tart to give him the candy. She smiles. "I think I love you Tart-tart" Pudding stares into his eyes. "Pudding I think I love you too" Tart blushes. "Thank you" She smiles. "_Taruto_" he stares at her. "You said my name right" She nods. "Yup"

Lettuce smiles at Pai. "Thank you it looks amazing" She tells the alien. He kisses her; she kisses back. "I am glad I could make you happy Mew Lettuce" Pai has a small blush to his chicks. She smiles. They hug close.

Minto loves hers but Ryou just wanted to kiss her or get one. "Minto" He says in anger. "WHAT?" She yells. "I love you" Mint stares at him. "You do?" The bird girl loves 3 men; Kisshu, Ryou and somewhat Keiichiro. "I love you too" They kiss.

Keiichiro and Zakuro just smile at each other and kiss. That is how they say thank you. Everyone was happy.

**Don't own TMM... Hope you like! ^^ I have maybe 1 or 2 chapters lift... I am thankful lots of you read this story of mine; thank you. Bye!**


	9. Heart break with a beka tree hugger

Last day: Good Byes

**Last chapter -.- Sorry if you wanted it to be longer, this will just have to be ok, I guess. Hope you enjoy this last chapter and it makes up for me not updating in sometime. **

**DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! One of my fans also brought it to me that we don't know what really happened to Masaya; well before I rewrote this I said Ichigo killed him... And she cried over it, let's see what I will do now... 3:D**

Ichigo couldn't smile, everyone was leaving. The mews, Ryou and Keiichiro said good bye and they leave the mew with the 3 aliens. "Bye!" She called as they walk out of her sight. "Ichigo" The cat girl turned at the call of her name; it was Taruto calling her. "Coming!" She run to find him sitting down waiting for her! "Ichigo can I talk to you about something?" He asks. "Sure" They sit together. "What's up?"

"I like Pudding" He blushes. "I know that" She giggles. "She said she loved me... I said it back..." Ichigo hugs the alien boy. "Good job"

"Well how do you and Kish get along so well? I see you fight all the time!" Tart cries. "He can be dumb sometimes but we love each other" Ichigo smiles at the thought of Kisshu. "Thanks..." Tart hugs her. "Anytime" The boy gets up when Kisshu flies in and Tart falls onto Ichigo. "TARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY GIRLFRIEND?" Kish yelled. "You made me fall" Tart growled. Ichigo gets up. "Leave him alone Kish." She stands up for the alien kid. Kish stares at her funny. Taruto again gets up and flies away to get his things. "Ichigo" Kish holds his hand to her face. The door bell rings. "One sec" She runs over.

"Hello-Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo stares at the boy. "Hello Ichigo" He smiles. "What are you doing here?" She asks. "I want to get back to together" He places his hand on her face. The cat mew blushes. Then her cat ears pop out. "Aoyama-kun I don't want to" She shakes off his hand. "We are done, over never again" The girl says with a roll of her eyes.

"But I love you!" Ichigo sighs. "Then why did you break us up?" She asks. "Because I thought I didn't then when I missed you like hell; I know now it was wrong! Please take me back?" His face is a smile. "No" She tries to close the door. "Why not?" He yells. "Because I am in love with someone else!" The girl yells at him. He grabs her and kisses her. "I love you, you love me! We are meant to be!" Masaya yells. She hits him away. "I am done!" The cat girl closes the door and walks away. "ICHIGO!" Masaya screams for her but she doesn't care. Not now.

"Ichigo?" the leader of mew looks up to Kisshu staring at her. "Yea" She walks over and sits next to him. "Who was at the door?" He asks. "The Beka tree hugger" Ichigo rolls her brown eyes. "What? He was _here_?" Kish stares at her with wide eyes. "What did he want?" The mew looks away. "He wanted to get back together" Kish could hear his heart breaking. "Ok" And he teleports away! "Kisshu!" Ichigo cries as the boy she loves leaves. Tears form and she starts to cry out her heart. Then Tart and Pai walk in. "Ichigo busshitsu wa nanidesu ka (Ichigo what's the matter)? Imōto (Sister)?" Tart hugs Ichigo close. "Kisshu I think hates me now!" She cries on the little alien boy. "It's ok Imōto"

"How can it be? I love him!" Ichigo pulls away. Pai sits and takes the heart broken girl into his arms. "Kish, he is going back to our planet" Ichigo jumps and starts to run. _I need you Kish! You can't leave me... I love you! _When the space ship leaves Earth, her tears run down her face. "Kisshu" She falls to the ground and cries some more. Kish is gone; he doesn't love her. So when Pai brings her back to her house, he gets her to write a letter to Kish. They can't bring her with them but they can bring him a letter. So she does...

紀州親愛なる、  
私はあなたを傷つける場合、私は申し訳ありません...雅也は、一緒に戻って取得したいませんが、私は言った。私は彼に言った私はいくつか他のが大好き！彼は私にキスをしたが、私は彼を離れて打つ。彼は持ち上げ、あなたが同様に持ち上げるとき、私は戻って叫びを助けることができませんでした。紀州私はあなたを愛して！私を許してください...  
愛の苺3

Undo edits

(This is what the letter says)

~Dear Kisshu,

I am sorry if I hurt you... Masaya wanted to get back together but I said no. I said to him; I love some else! He kissed me but I hit him away. He lift and when you lift as well, I couldn't help back cry. Kisshu I love you! Please forgive me...

Love Ichigo 3~

Ichigo's tears fall to the paper she had just finished writing. "Kisshu" His name is like venom to her heart. "Beka Ichigo" She says with a hit to her head. "Please forgive me" The 2 alien hug her good bye, take the letter and leave. "Bye" And they leave. When she gets back into her house, tears fall again and her hand goes to her belly. "Kish, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…. I'm pregnant" Her sob leaves more pain. When Ichigo lays in her bed, her eyes close for some sleep! "Kish" He haunts her dreams.

**I will write another story for this… Hope you like and PLEASE leave a review. I also need a good name for the next one, what do you think? Bye for now! ^^**


	10. NOTE!

So, if you want to read the next part to this story; go and look up 'Give your heart a Break: Letters of Love'. That is it! Please leave a review! ^^ Hope you like it as well.


End file.
